


27. Fruitcake

by Puellainrotis



Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Food, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Some foods have their origin in Hell.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: December With Crowley And Aziraphale [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	27. Fruitcake

“I do so love fruitcake,” Aziraphale noted, while slicing himself the first slice.

“It’s been a while since anyone called me that,” Crowley joked, “but I love you too.”

Aziraphale looked at him and frowned, but the corner of his lips twitched in amusement.

“Had my fair share of ‘fruitcakes' too,” he nodded. “But I admittedly like this kind better.”

“I don’t know about you but I’ve always owned being called all those words.”

“I... I wouldn’t say I 'own it',” Aziraphale said with audible quotes. “Not the way you do. But I don’t really mind it, either. And I admit to taking pride in being The Southern Pansy on occasion,” he said with emphasis on the definite article.

“It’s interesting, anyway, how we’re totally different from each other but both unmistakably queer to others. In different ways but obviously not straight,” he said, then shook his head. “Sorry. Got a bit side-tracked.”

Aziraphale gave him a smile.

“I don’t mind. Would you like a slice too, dear?” he offered.

“Nah, I’m good,” Crowley declined. Aziraphale put the cake on a plate and grabbed a fork from the cupboard before making himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

“I’m not sure why it gets so much hate,” the angel wondered as he stabbed his fork into the dense cake.

“No idea,” Crowley agreed sarcastically. The demon wasn’t really fond of food as a rule but the Christmas nightmare called fruitcake had a special place in his heart. He hated it on a whole another level.

“I mean it, Crowley,” Aziraphale frowned and put another forkful into his mouth.

“It’s full of dried fruit...”

“...dried fruit is delicious...”

“...and nuts,” the demon continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted at all.

“Those are good too,” Aziraphale said.

“And it’s like a brick...”

“That’s why you soak it in the brandy.”

“Even then. It’s just generally awful.”

“No, it’s not,” Aziraphale insisted. “And besides, weren’t you actually the one who came up with the recipe?”

“I-Wh-ngk-what?” Crowley stuttered as the angel caught him completely off-guard. He had honestly totally forgotten about it. It was a long, long time ago and, well...

“You did, didn’t you?” Aziraphale asked, his tone just slightly accusing.

“It was a joke!” Crowley said defensively. “And I was drunk – absolutely pissed!”

The fact that he was personally responsible for this was just a reason to hate it all the more.

“But you admit it was you,” Aziraphale grinned and took another bite.

“Yeah,” the demon admitted before quickly adding, ”but I don’t want to be associated with that horrible thing in any way. It’s not my fault that the humans somehow thought that it was a good idea and picked up on it.”

“One would think that this is the type of food that you could actually like, with how much alcohol is in it.”

“Truly an extraordinary amount, yes. I see no point in ruining the booze with the... I don’t even wanna call it food,” he shrugged.

“I still like it no matter what you think,” Aziraphale said and stood up to place the now-empty plate into the sink.

“And I’m not telling you not to,” Crowley said, and chuckled. “Though I still don’t understand when and how it got out of hand like this.”

“Well, it’s not your first joke that backfired, is it?” the angel looked at him, smiling.

That was also true. Crowley’s jokes and mischiefs often had the annoying tendency to turn on him. It was happening more often that he would’ve personally liked.

“Fair point. But still, this one was wild even by my standards,” the demon grinned.


End file.
